The invention relates to end connectors used to connect cables to equipment ports, terminals or the like. The invention is particularly useful in, although not limited to, end connectors for coaxial cables in the cable television industry.
The conventional coaxial cable usually consists of a centrally located inner electrical conductor surrounded by and spaced inwardly from an outer electrical conductor. A dielectric insulator is interposed between the inner and outer conductors, with the outer conductor being surrounded by a protective dielectric jacket. The outer conductor can comprise a sheath of fine braided metallic strands, a metallic foil, or multiple layer combinations of either or both.
The conventional end connector is generally tubular in configuration, with a front end which is adapted to attach to equipment ports or terminals, and with a rear end adapted to receive and attach to the cable. Examples of such end connectors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,106 and 5,073,129, of the common assignee, and incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional end connectors are typically crimped to the cable with special tools and/or procedures, then threaded to a mating signal port. However, the typical consumer will not invest in the proper crimping tools or procedures for the few connections required. In addition, the consumer usually will not thread the end connector completely onto the port, a task which requires five to six full turns for a complete and proper connection, thus creating a situation for possible signal loss.
In order to make the end connectors more user friendly, F-connectors or friendly connectors, which are adapted to push on rather than thread on the signal ports, have been presented. These push on type end connectors typically utilize a split ferrule configuration which includes a plurality of resilient fingers that enable relatively easy connection and disconnection of the end connector to the signal port. Furthermore, end connectors have been developed for easy attachment to cables by utilizing an interiorly threaded portion so that the cable may be threaded into the end connector and provide an electrical connection to the outer conductive element of the cable. This so-called twist on feature thus precludes the need for crimping or soldering of the end connector to the cable.
Certain disadvantages are also associated with end connectors that use the push on and twist on features. For example, the push on split ferrule may be disengaged from the signal port in situations where the cable is pulled or is subject to movement. In addition, signal loss may occur if the push on split ferrule is not completely engaged with the port. With respect to the twist on attachment of the end connector to the cable, it may be awkward for the user to guide the prepared cable to the interiorly threaded portion in order to start the threading of the cable by the end connector. Furthermore, the exposed metallic braid or foil of the prepared cable may become entangled or bunched so as to inhibit the threading of the cable by the end connector.
The principal objective of the present invention is to provide an improved end connector designed to insure relatively effortless and precise connections of the end connector to the signal port, and to provide easy connection of the end connector to the prepared cable.